April Fool
by shirogane-hitsugaya
Summary: nobody knows it was April Fool...it's not like someone really played a trick on them too.Everything went like normal...well...almost... small hint of Natsu x Lucy...


**April Fool **by _shirogane-hitsugaya_

Yay! An April Fool special Fairy Tail fanfic! Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail…but… this is my very first Fairy Tail fic. Enjoy…

_Italics _for _thoughts._

_--_

I stared around. Like usual, all the Fairy Tail members were having fun. However, I sighed to myself at the counter.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked gently.

"I can't find a right job for myself. I feel so helpless and useless right now…"

"It's okay, Lucy… Even if you can't find the right job or request, that doesn't mean that you're helpless or useless… So cheer up! I'll keep an eye for a good job that I think will suit you best." Mira ended her speech with a wink.

I smiled weakly at her and nodded obediently.

"Yeah… I didn't get any job either. That doesn't mean that I'm useless right?"

I jumped up in fright when I heard that voice coming from my back. I turned around and I saw Natsu greeting me with his usual silly smile on his face.

"Oy, Natsu! Don't just scare people like that," I screamed at him.

He sat beside me. "Mira is there any challenging jobs where I can get a high pay?"

_He's ignoring me again… _I cried to myself inwardly.

"Erza took that job with the highest pay right after we receive that request," Mira told him.

_Erza went off without us again. Although we had been working together for quite some time already. _I sighed to myself. "Hey Natsu, where's Happy and Gray?"

"I haven't seen Happy since yesterday. Who cares about Gray? He must have gone out on a job request or something," Natsu crossed his hands and look away.

_Hihi… Natsu must be bored now at the absence of Happy and Gray… _I chuckled to myself.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh yeah… I think Happy went off with Erza. Happy must have seen Erza taking that request yesterday." Mira said with a sweet smile on her face as always.

"Oh, I see…" Natsu said emotionlessly.

'_oh I see' he said?? What is wrong with him? Happy just went away on a highly paid request with someone without telling him. Shouldn't he be angry or something? What a weird guy and a heartless cat…_

"Hey! This job looks nice. Hey Lucy… Wanna go on this request together?" Natsu said. He was standing in front of the request board.

"Kyaa! How did you… When did you go there?"

"Come on! Come on! Let's not waste time already…" Natsu pulled my wrist and lead me out of the building.

"I haven't agree yet!!" I cried desperately as I tried to keep up with his speed.

He smiled foolishly at me as he ran towards somewhere. I gave up. I stopped resisting and just trotted along with him. _How can I refuse with THAT kind of smile and spirit in him now…_

_--_

"WHAAAAAAAT?? We have to search for your missing pet cat??" I exclaimed.

"Haven't you read my request already?" the owner of the cat, Monica said.

Natsu smiled sheepishly at me. Then he exclaimed, "Don't worry! We will find that cat of yours for sure!"

_How in the hell are we gonna find a certain CAT in this city…? There are hundreds in the city… And all of them look almost the same… Tch… This request is so lame…_

_--_

"Okay… Now Natsu, tell me what are we supposed to do?" Lucy asked Natsu as they walk around the city looking for a certain cat.

"We're gonna look for a cat!" he shoved the request paper to me. I took it from his hands and read it.

Help me look for my pet cat!

Canine has thick, white fur. He has a black collar with a small silver bell.

REWARD: 5000 J

Monica

_Isn't 'Canine' a dog's name? And what's wrong with this Monica? Is her pet THAT important that she will pay 5000 J for it? Sigh… Anyway… At least I have something to do now…_

"Miao!" a cat which was sitting on a wall few meters away from me mewed. I froze in my tracks.

It scratched its ear. "Ching ching ring" I heard a bell rang.

Then it licked its paw and then its body.

I stared at the cat

I saw a black collar with a small silver bell hanging down from the collar.  
…

"Come on Lucy… Don't stop in the middle of a mission right now." Natsu grumbled as he turned around to look at me.

"Err… Natsu… I think it's Canine over there…" I pointed at the cat on the wall without even removing my gaze from the cat.

"Who's Canine?" Natsu asked.

"The cat…"

The cat shuffled and jumped down from the wall and started running towards us. I was too confused to do anything even when the cat ran past me. I snapped to consciousness after a second or so. I turned around and started chasing the cat.

_This is it! This cat MUST be canine!_

"Oy! Lucy! Who's Canine??" Natsu asked desperately as he tried to keep up with my chase.

"That cat we're looking for… I think it's that running cat we're looking for!"

"Really?? How did you know this is the cat? Did you see that cat before? You're really amazing, Lucy!"

… _Is this guy an idiot or what…? Damn I can't catch up with that cat… What can I do? I don't think I have any stellar spirit useful in this situation… Even if one of them can do that, it'll _take_ some time to bring them here too…_

Natsu sped up suddenly. "You're mine!" Natsu suddenly sprang towards the cat. The cat dodged easily to its side and Natsu crash in to a small stall.

"Natsu!"

Almost immediately, Natsu stood up again. "COME BACK HERE, YOU ANIMAL!!" He started chasing the cat again.

_No way. Natsu caused some trouble again… Gotta run before they catch us for ruining that stall._

I ran away from there quickly and failed to catch up with Natsu. He disappeared from my view after taking a few turns. I gave up and stopped running to catch my breath.

"CANINE!! You're back!" some familiar voice rang through that narrow street I was in.

_Canine? Don't tell me that…_ I started to run again. I ran past a few corners and found Monica cuddling the cat happily Natsu stood beside them with a rather stupid expression on his face.

"Monica!" I recognized that face once I saw her.

"Oh, you guys! Thanks for helping me to get him back! You guys did a really great job…! Right, Canine?"

"Is that your cat?" Natsu asked Monica for a confirmation.

"Yup! It's Canine alright!" Monica nodded happily as she continued to play with Canine.

I panted heavily. I thought to myself. _Looks like all those running are quite worthwhile too. Mission complete! _I smiled happily with satisfication.

--

"Are you sure you're giving all the reward to me?"

"Yup! It's not like I need those badly."

I stood in front of my apartment door and stared at the pouch of 5000 J in my hands. I wondered why he didn't want any of the rewards.

"Okay… I will feel guilty if you don't take these…" I took half of the reward out and put them into another pouch. "There… Take this..."

Natsu accepted it happily with his foolish grin.

"Kay then… I'll get some rest now… See you tomorrow." I opened the door and went in. Just then, Natsu caught my wrist and stopped me from entering my room.

"Wait… There's something I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?" I turned to look at him. His grip on my wrist tightened a little as he stared at me right into my eyes. My legs were starting to get a little weak with that rare serious look on Natsu's face.

"Lucy… I love you…"

"You, what?"

"I love you…"

My eyes widened! _Oh my god! Natsu's saying that he…loves me… no way…_

"Y…you really do?"

"Puk… Hahaha… You fell for that didn't you?"

"What?"

"It's just an old April Fool joke…! Although not many people in this city like to play these tricks on others during April Fool, it's rather entertaining to play this trick on someone once in a while…"

"Today's…April…Fool?"

"Yup!"

"But…No one else played any tricks on me till now."

"Blame Makarov who hated April Fool. He always fell for the tricks and get really mad. And now, almost everyone in Fairy Tail doesn't play tricks on anyone during April Fool…"

"sooo… It's all a stupid joke?"

"April Fool!"

My face flushed red with anger. I went into the room and slammed the door shut. Natsu's laughter rang around the corridors and slowly died away signifying that he was gone. I leaned against the wall. My legs cannot support my own weight anymore. My heartbeat is thundering against my chest. I sighed to myself. _How I wish that was not a trick at all… I really do like you, Natsu…_

_--_

Natsu stared at Lucy's apartment building. He knocked his head lightly with his knuckles as he chuckled to himself. _Why in the hell was I lying to her about how I truly feel? How I wish that I didn't say that it was all a stupid trick. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_--  
_**THE END!**

i didn't re-check it... so forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling error... tell me whatever you think of this... i can except any kinds of comments...

by- _shirogane-hitsugaya_


End file.
